


【葡萄橙】爱丽丝

by momoirocash



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoirocash/pseuds/momoirocash
Summary: *女装攻
Relationships: 吴岛光实/葛叶紘汰, 葡萄橙
Kudos: 6





	【葡萄橙】爱丽丝

吴岛光实将裙摆往膝盖方向拉了拉。  
周围并没有人注意到，穿着裙子的光实其实是男生。这不奇怪。光实有一张小巧甜美的脸，加上年纪尚轻，外在性征并不明显，给人以单薄纸片般的印象。像是体育课上经常以肚子疼为由请假的女同学，缺少血色的脸上，只有嘴唇和眼下的痣是色彩比较鲜明的部分。  
这次在学姐们的极力邀请下，光实勉强换上裙子，陪她们一起去逛漫展会场。虽然对此并无兴趣，平时与同学来往也很少，光实说不清为什么会答应这种奇怪的事。或许是因为妈妈也曾经这样说过。  
光实像是女孩子呢。  
当时光景已经蒙上幻象般的滤镜，妈妈将光实的手放在长男贵虎的手掌中，她说今后他们兄弟要互相照顾。光实不明白为何那话里含着悲伤的口吻。后来他称之为妈妈的妇人就再也没有出现过。吴岛贵虎牵着怯生生的光实走过林荫，像所有称职的兄长那样。  
学姐为光实准备的是爱丽丝的服装。蓝色洋装外饰有纯白围裙，蕾丝花边如同波浪起伏。裙身缀满了蝴蝶结与交叉丝带的装饰，制造出繁复错综的视觉效果。  
爱丽丝。光实知道，那是童话里误入神奇的地下世界的女孩。小时候哥哥曾经送给他那样一本童话书。  
尺码小了一些，将光实平坦的胸部勒得微微发紧。系好连衣裙腰部的带子，他转身查看，裙边刚刚遮住大腿根部。未免太短了点，光实想。不过反正自己是男生，不用穿安全裤也无所谓。  
尽管如此，为了不显得突兀，坐电车的路上光实有意识地迈小了步子。踏上自动扶梯时，他将双手手掌朝外，背在身后压住了裙摆底端，听说这样可以防止盗摄。  
白皙的手指置于暗纹布料之上，在手机镜头的取景框里，多了一层禁果般甜蜜的气味。  
*  
没想到会在会场附近见到葛叶纮汰。  
似乎正在打什么新的零工。穿着橙黄色马甲的男子一脸灿烂笑容，朝路人派发传单，好似在散播什么福音。只是人们不解其意，转手就将花花的纸片丢弃在路边。  
光实明白这是自己的错觉。那些不过是写着地产信息的垃圾般的传单。  
阳光照在葛叶纮汰全无阴霾的脸上，将背后的吴岛光实笼罩在一片黑影中。  
纮汰认出了他，虽然光实尽量低着头，用手遮住了额头企图蒙混过关。纮汰用力朝他招手。光实叹了口气，像作弊被抓包的中学生一样，随即露出往常的笑脸跑了过去。  
好像才反应过来，纮汰有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，“阿实，你怎么穿成这样……”  
“这个吗，是学姐们说很想看。纮汰哥也觉得很好笑吧？”光实原地左右转了转圈，蕾丝裙摆层层叠叠飞扬起来。  
“当然不会！”纮汰摆摆手，“阿实如果是女孩子的话，一定很可爱。”  
他抬起眼，正好对上光实清澈透明的双眼，被花蕊般的紫红色睫毛所簇拥，双颊上弥漫着若有若无的红晕。  
看上去是淡妆，却富含心机。与光实清淡的脸十分相宜。葛叶纮汰这样的人，当然看不出这其中的诀窍，只是觉得这样的光实与平时不同了。仅仅是不同，而不是更好或者更坏。  
即使那抹介于紫红与桃红之间的目光，令他的心里泛出类似爱惜般的涟漪，也仅仅是因为眼前的人是光实而已。  
如果光实是女孩子的话——  
纮汰摇了摇头，他为自己的心猿意马感到不好意思。  
“是男孩子的话就不可爱了吗？纮汰哥真是的，好过分。”光实故意用略显夸张的女生口吻逗他。  
经不起挑逗的男子如光实所想的那样红了脸，“啊，不是这个意思！”  
“纮汰哥是不擅长应付女孩子的类型吗？”光实竖起食指贴在嘴唇中央，若有所思地考虑道，“这样的话，纮汰哥要不要和我约会试试呢？可以练习一下哦。”  
“别闹了阿实……不对，你、你是在开玩笑吧？”纮汰努力驱散脑中浮现的奇怪画面，却不小心咬到了舌头。  
纮汰并非不会与女性相处。如果是舞或者姐姐的话，与她们相处并不会令他感到窘迫。  
说到底，光实对女性的想象无非是来自电影或者小说，那一类的虚构形象。用力地模仿着充满对女性的成见所塑造出的角色，因此光实此刻比少女更接近少女的定义，就像是背后会摇着尾巴的小恶魔那样。  
“难道说，纮汰哥真的在考虑和我约会啊。”  
清纯的笑颜下，光实头顶仿佛竖起了尖尖的恶魔之角。  
*  
与学姐们告别后，光实正打算离开，去看看纮汰哥是否已经结束了工作。  
没想到被危险的人盯上了，陌生的中年男子朝光实搭讪，试图将他带去暗处。  
本想折断对方碰到自己身体的手，不过看到纮汰的身影在前方出现，光实改变了主意。  
光实挽上刚才陌生人的胳膊，“喂，大叔，一起去酒店吧。”  
*  
昏暗的酒店房间。  
光实的双手被绳索捆在背后，虽然是轻松就可以挣脱的绳结，但他故作顺从，在床上蜷缩着身体。  
唯一超出意料的是，被灌了不知掺入什么药物的饮料，橙汁的味道尝起来又咸又苦涩。  
不过没关系。已经发了求救的信息给纮汰哥。  
光实在内心默数，就像睡不着时数星星一样。或许是药物有致幻作用的缘故，数到十的时候，他的脑袋发起烧来，意识变得沉重而模糊。  
“……掉啊，掉啊，掉啊，难道永远掉不到底了吗？”  
似乎听见哥哥的声音。是爱丽丝掉进了兔子洞。  
光实在幻觉中不断下沉，脑子却还能思考多余的事。这样的他，与今天所扮演的爱丽丝并无不同。  
小小的贵虎在床前为光实念绘本里的故事，哄他入睡。吴岛贵虎对童话不感兴趣，他那时已经显露出日后自苦与克制的模样。仅仅是出于“理应如此”的认知，陪伴弟弟做一些孩子会喜欢的事。  
所以故事中的梦幻或是疯狂，仅仅在光实的脑海中蔓延生长。他是聪明而过分敏感的孩子。相比之下，吴岛贵虎要迟钝许多。又或者他认为自己无需将精力放在幽微的感受力上，事物的最终目标与整体布局才是吴岛家长男应当考虑的。  
也因此，可悲地，并未察觉到光实正在世界上某处黑暗洞穴中坠落的事实。  
因为没有人发现，所以持续不断地进行着坠落的过程。  
数到二十的时候，如光实所料，葛叶纮汰撞开门冲进了房间。  
此刻纮汰见到的是可疑男子正在对光实施暴。无论是光实浮起泪光的眼睛，还是裸露皮肤上的勒痕，都令他愤怒不已。  
而光实已无心去看眼前混乱的场景，他在眩晕的甜美中想，纮汰哥真的很擅长运动啊，从收到自己的求救信息到现身，也不过几分钟。想必他真的，跑得很用力很用力吧。  
想到无辜而可怜的吴岛光实，可能遭遇的悲剧，他所信赖的纮汰哥一定会拼命赶来救他的。  
不会抛弃任何人的心，这就是葛叶纮汰的强大。  
对所有人一视同仁的善良，这就是吴岛光实如此迷恋葛叶纮汰的原因。  
作为吴岛家次子，光实见过许多因为稀少而珍贵的东西，金钱，权力，或者阶层，世界上被人所追逐的东西大多如此。  
然而葛叶纮汰不是这样。他的心，他所交出的希望，是像阳光和水源一样的东西。毫不吝惜的，最普通的又是最珍贵的东西。  
这就是吴岛光实如此厌恶葛叶纮汰的原因。  
留恋着葛叶纮汰所给予的爱的普通，又想要更多、更多，最好只由自己来占有。然而如果真是如此，这份感情最为核心的东西就会被破坏殆尽。  
……  
“你也是因为这样才被葛叶纮汰所吸引的吧。这份心情我现在也能理解了。”  
当吴岛贵虎这样说的时候，光实心里涌出了所有对葛叶纮汰这个人的杀意。  
同时还有对他那愚蠢而无谋的哥哥的杀意。  
原来到了最后，光实发现正在坠落的只有自己一人，周围尽是迅速飞退的风景。  
*  
葛叶纮汰解开光实手腕上的绳索，关切地查看他的脸色，“阿实，没事吧？”  
热意在光实体内慢慢变为难以忍耐的情动，身体变得非常敏感，随便被触碰到都会点燃欲火。他贴上纮汰的身体，肆意汲取着肌肤相亲时的温暖。  
如果这份温暖真的只属于光实一人，那就不再是光实需要的了。那样廉价的爱随处可见，不是葛叶纮汰也可以，反正很多人都会爱他的，像恋人一样，像亲人一样，都无所谓。  
可是光实已经无法承认这个可悲的结论，他的身心都充满了占有的念头。用下流的欲念把纮汰哥弄脏，这样也好。  
如同南辕北辙一般，光实追求着完全矛盾的不可实现的东西。  
他还太年轻了，不知道世界本来就是矛盾的。总是以为只要像大人那样思考，就可以想出解决的办法。  
“纮汰哥，不知道那个变态给我喝了什么，身体好热，好难受，帮帮我……呜呜。”  
“纮汰哥，对不起……我好像快要死掉了，我也不想这样。”  
即使思维混乱不堪，某个人格却仿佛置身事外般清醒，他唆使光实将脸埋在纮汰的胸口，可怜兮兮地，哀叫所有让人心软的话。  
见到光实衣衫凌乱、眼角发红，像发情期的小猫一般，蹭着自己的身体求欢，纮汰手足无措，只能安抚般摸了摸光实的背。  
这是他一直以来当成弟弟一样的光实啊，就像家人那样爱护着，绝对不可以被人伤害的孩子。  
可是光实的那个东西抵在纮汰小腹上，变本加厉似的反复磨蹭。将纮汰原本的认知搅得一团糟。  
“好难受。”光实忍不住将裙子掀了起来，露出内裤包裹下形状分明的性器。  
“别害怕，没事的，我会帮阿实……”纮汰的声音低了下去，他觉得自己脸上像发了烧。他尽可能表现得自然，努力像可靠的前辈一样，隔着内裤安抚光实涨得要命的坚挺。  
不得要领的抚摸让光实更不知足，他以艳红的眼角轻睨一眼，“纮汰哥真的很没经验啊。明明说好要成为像样的大人，却连这个也不会啊。”  
“就算这么说……这种事，不可能有经验的吧。”纮汰忍不住反驳。和同性做这种事，他完全没有想过。  
“不如用嘴做吧。可以吗，纮汰哥。”光实看着跪在自己身前的纮汰，抚摸他柔软的嘴唇。察觉到纮汰微张开嘴，光实趁机将手指伸进了他的嘴里，搅动口腔内的舌头。  
纮汰僵硬地承受着侵犯，想到光实是在药物控制下做出的不堪举动，想必他自己也很痛苦吧。  
如果是这样的话，或许由自己来做会更好。  
纮汰闭了闭眼，终于将光实的内裤脱了下来。挺立的阴茎一下弹了出来，拍打在纮汰脸上。纮汰伸出舌头，不甚熟练地将光实的龟头含进了嘴里，腥甜的味道立刻布满了口腔。脸颊贴上柔软的蕾丝裙边，口鼻中又满是男性器官富有侵略性的气息，截然不同的奇异感受让纮汰有了直觉似的生理反应。  
“唔。纮汰哥的嘴里好舒服，难道说，以前也做过这种事吗？”光实挺身又侵入了几分，毫不怜惜地抽插起来。  
“怎么可能……”纮汰被顶得露出泪光，他扶住了光实纤细的腰，发出小小的干呕声。  
这幅模样的纮汰哥，很像是只属于他一个人的东西。就这样，把纮汰哥变成自己不喜欢的样子就好了。拥有的时刻，就是把他弄碎的时刻。这样就好了。  
光实软言哄骗纮汰在床的边缘跪倒，逼迫他把双腿打开，以屈辱的姿态接受奸淫。牛仔裤被剥掉了，衬衫下摆随之被掀起，纮汰的蜜色肌肤毫无保留地呈现在光实面前，两侧腰窝有着优美的弧度，引诱光实俯下身去亲吻。  
墙上的镜子里映出两人交合的身影，近乎赤裸的仅有格子衬衫遮挡的男子屈服于穿着蓝色洋装的男孩身下。随着动作，纯白裙边泛滥出大片令人心神摇曳的波浪起伏。  
“掉啊，掉啊，掉啊，除此之外，没别的事可干了。”  
吴岛贵虎阴影般的声音浮现于脑海。  
光实朝那个幻影发出哂笑。他不再是哥哥所知道的那个乖孩子了。  
坠落的爱丽丝，不再穿过美丽的花圃，一无所知地等待着成年的到来。  
察觉到背上落下的冰冷液体，纮汰艰难地翻身，将流着眼泪的光实拥进了怀里。他不知道这些悲伤从何而来，因为光实比他聪明太多太多，总是担心着他想不到的那些事。  
会阴被光实的胯骨撞得生疼，后穴已经可以被轻易地贯穿，纮汰的内壁将略显粗暴的肉刃包裹得更紧了。  
洋装的质感落在皮肤上，想到被如同可爱女孩般的光实侵犯着，前端没有受到任何爱抚就释放了出来。但只靠后面是无法完全高潮的，残余的精液可怜地断断续续流淌出来。  
“纮汰哥，如果我在很黑的地方掉了下去，总有一天，会掉到地下世界里去的。只是不知道是哪一天，也不知道会掉到哪里。”  
性事的结束，光实以出神般恍惚的口吻喃喃自语，“……不如说就像爱丽丝那样。纮汰哥会怎么想呢？”  
“啊，当然是把阿实带回来，回到我们中间。”  
很像是葛叶纮汰会做的选择。  
身上满是粗暴性爱留下的伤痕，尽管如此，却无法对始作俑者的光实置之不理。他用手臂仅存的力气，竭力想要抚平光实凌乱的发端。  
光实想的却是另一回事。一起坠落吧，落入疯狂的又是美丽的世界里。在颠倒的地下王国，就连吴岛光实这样的坏孩子也可以获得幸福。  
此刻纮汰在他身边半睡半醒，发出平稳的呼吸声，看上去纯净而柔顺。  
他们都太累了。  
光实忽然察觉了自己的荒唐。这个叫做葛叶纮汰的男人是无法被毁掉的，他完整得好像阳光一样，好像流水一样。谁敢说自己能弄坏他。不过是挫败感带来的故作傲慢。  
*  
吴岛贵虎回到宅邸时，看见光实坐在阶梯上，穿着弄皱的蓝色洋装，脸上一片湿冷。明明没有哭，却是湿漉漉的，盛满眼泪的样子。  
本应该斥责弟弟不雅的行径，吴岛贵虎却意外地没有说出严厉的话。他愣了愣，想起今天在办公室小憩时做的梦，感到隐约的心神不宁。  
“最近没发生什么事吧。我梦到了令人不快的东西，看见你掉进了，没有光的、似乎是洞穴那样的地方……光实。”贵虎斟酌了一番，没法说出更多的感受。  
光实。光明的果实。  
他是被寄予了如此善良的心愿而降生于世的吗。  
真讽刺。  
光实露出笑容，“是吗？什么事都没有发生。”  
被体液弄得乱七八糟的裙摆拂过栏杆，光实忽然转头问，“哥哥，是这样说的吧。神爱的是罪人，恨的是罪。不如说，神更垂怜罪人吗？”  
只要他继续犯下更多的错，纮汰哥就不会离他而去，而且还会更加地爱他，怜悯他，试图帮助他。  
至今以来所犯下的罪恶，就是吴岛光实可以拥有的东西。他用这些去交换葛叶纮汰的爱。  
为了得到神明的注视，他可以不惜代价地，就这样，用更多的血弄脏自己的手。  
今后，也请一直注视着我吧。  
爱丽丝朝虚空中并不存在的告解室叹息。如同祈祷一样的叹息，很快就消逝不见了。  
看到贵虎疑问的眼神，光实再次说了谎话。  
“啊，是学校里排演舞台剧。哥哥到时候也来看吧。”

fin.

2020.3.14


End file.
